Spoiled Brat
by LEMONedy
Summary: After Dir en grey's night out drinking, Kaoru takes Toshiya home with him, and discovers what he /really/ thinks of the bassist. Yaoi, one-shot, lemon. ... Kaoru being a meanie-headness. ilu, Kaoru


**Kaoru x Toshiya**

The whole night was a rather big blur. Dir en grey innocently all went out to have drinks at a bar. Kyo got hammered, and Shinya dragged him home, Die following after. And, Toshiya got extremely drunk as well. Except no one was there to take him home. So, he just kept on drinking, Kaoru watching. They both stayed pretty silent, only lightly chatting about nothing every once in awhile. Kaoru deviously planned away at things he wanted to do with the blue haired bassist. And Toshiya just went on drinking.

Eventually, Toshiya drank his last glass, and rested his head. "Ohhhhh, Kaoru... Tired..." He moaned out. Kaoru cringed a bit, his voice so cute. He stroked Toshiya's blue hair. "You can come over to my house...?" He flung his arms around Kaoru's neck.

"If that's all right with you, Kaou-Kaou..." Toshiya sighed, just clinging onto the guitarist. An unnoticed smile appeared over his pale lips.

"We're here, Toshiya..." Kaoru called, sweetly, to the half asleep man on his shoulder. "Oh, wow, Kaoru-sama... So cooool..." Toshiya stumbled into his apartment room. Kaoru just stood in the corner, staring at the drunk man wobbling around. He eventually flopped down on a smaller than normal couch located in front of a television set. "G'night, Kaou-Kaou..." He cooed, curling up into a ball. Kaoru just chuckled. Deeply and quietly...

"My fucking God, my head..." Toshiya groaned as he awoken. The first thing he noticed upon waking was his hands weren't moving. Were they tied up? Toshiya turned his head to discover that he was bound by leather to a bed post. He flinched as he felt a sharp pain in his head. "Fucking hangover..." He said to himself, sounding rather mad.

As Toshiya lied in this unknown bed, hands bound together, he realized his situation, fully. What was he going to do? Where was he? His head laid relaxingly on a soft pillow. The room was dimly lit, for the door to the room was closed, and the only window in the room was covered with heavy black curtain. "K-Kaoru...?" Toshiya whimpered out, wanting his friend. He was scared.

Toshiya tugged at the leather tied around his wrist. He couldn't see anything. He was defenseless, and alone in a strange , dark room. "Shit, I want out!" He grumbled.

"No." Was a cold response he got from the darkness.

"K-Kaoru...?" Toshiya could just barely make out a figure of a slim man. The hardly seen figure slinked onto the bed. "Totchi... You're mine..." The man whispered softly, as he came up beside Toshiya.

"K-Kaoru... Th-that is who you are, right...?" Toshiya whimpered. The stranger put one of his bony fingers to Toshiya's parted lips. "It's okay, Totchi, it's me... Relax..." He shushed. Toshiya was able to see him, now. "It is you, Kaoru..." He whispered, as his mouth was covered by Kaoru's. Toshiya kissed him back, for a second. Until he realized this wasn't just any random person. This was Kaoru.

Toshiya tried to turn away when Kaoru continued to kiss him. "S-stop..." He tried to moan, but his response was muffled. Kaoru lifted his head. "Stop...?" He asked, disappointed. Toshiya stared up, now quite scared. "Untie me, Kaoru..." He muttered, his eyes big and moist. Kaoru's eyes were surprisingly calm, and gentle. But still with a spark of lust... Kaoru stroked the side of Toshiya's face. He wanted to pull away, but couldn't, his hangover hurting so much. "Please, Kaoru..." He whimpered.

Toshiya was almost on the verge of tears. Kaoru didn't seem to care, and pulled the younger bassist's head up to meet with his mouth. "Oh my God..." Toshiya cried into his mouth. Kaoru's tongue caressed Toshiya's, gently, after his mouth was pried open by it. Toshiya did nothing, at all, and just let Kaoru have his way. He couldn't over-power the strong, serious guitarist.

Kaoru flung his leg over Toshiya, and made their kiss deeper. His clothed erection brushed against Toshiya's. He cringed upwards, making a groaning noise. Kaoru dramatically pulled his head away, his violet coloured hair flipping about. "Toshiya. Don't make any noise." He said, demandingly. Toshiya felt himself sink into the bed. "Untie me, right now! Fuck, I don't like this!" Kaoru brought his face back to Toshiya's, his lips touching his ear.

"Brat... I don't care if you don't like this..." He hissed. Toshiya shuddered. He sounded so serious...

"K-Kaoru..." Toshiya whimpered, again.

"Don't make any noise." Kaoru demandingly said once again. Kaoru eventually moved, his mouth sucking lightly at Toshiya's delicate neck and collar bone. Toshiya was holding back a moan, knowing Kaoru would get mad and stare at him with serious, scary eyes. But, Toshiya was unable to help himself when Kaoru's tongue flicked at his nipple. "Oh my God!" He cried, tugging at his hands, again.

Kaoru raised his head, and hissed at him. "Shut up." He snarled, slapping him across the face. Toshiya just laid there, for that was all he could do. He turned his head back to face Kaoru with tears in his eyes. "K-Kaoru... O-Oh my God..." He whimpered quietly. Kaoru just stared. No sympathy or pity in his eyes at all. No emotion at all. But, he did wipe the tears dripping from his eyes. With his other hand, he pinched at Toshiya's nipple. More tears fell from his eyes. Why did he have to go through torture such as this...?

Kaoru gripped onto the sheets, while nuzzling his head into Toshiya's neck, his breathing heavy on his bare skin. Just when Toshiya thought Kaoru was done, he began to rub his groin against his painful erection. Toshiya let out a loud yelp. "Fuck, Kaoru..." He whispered. Kaoru kissed, licked, and sucked all over Toshiya's upper body. While doing so, he hooked his thumbs into his pants and began slowly writhing out of his pants. Toshiya felt his bare manhood against his.

Kaoru moaned a little, himself. And after his mouth touched every square inch of Toshiya's delicate upper body, his tongue dipped into his naval. "No..." Toshiya cried out, tossing his head away. Kaoru spent no more time teasing, and took Toshiya's whole length in his mouth. Toshiya tugged at his hands. "Holy shit... Oh my God..." He breathed. Toshiya's body was now getting slippery from sweat, and his face had gone quite red.

Toshiya kept as silent as he could. He could hear the gentle noises of Kaoru sucking him. Toshiya tossed his head back, triggering the pain of his hangover. He groaned out in pain. At that, Kaoru look up at him, threateningly. As if he were going to slap him, again. They just stared at each other. Toshiya's erection was throbbing in pain, while Kaoru breathed on it, harshly. "What was that noise...?" Kaoru asked coldly.

Toshiya sobbed. He couldn't do this anymore. Kaoru was so scary. And, he was in so much pain. "I can't do this, Kaoru..." He cried, loudly. Kaoru ignored his pleas, and sucked on him, hardly. Toshiya's sobs grew more violent. Kaoru was getting annoyed from his crying. He wanted to finish the blue-haired bassist as quickly as he could. His fingers mercilessly pushed themselves into Toshiya's opening. "No..." Toshiya sighed out in pain.

After a couple more minutes of Toshiya's violent struggling, and Kaoru's hard grip, there was one last scream from the younger man. And, Kaoru removed his mouth, white liquid dripping out. He licked it up, sexily, running his hands through Totchi's hair. The bassist just breathed heavily, until he was forced into another passionate kiss.

"Why, Kaoru...?" Toshiya asked when they parted to breathe.

"Why...?" Kaoru pondered the question asked as he stopped kissing the bassist and began untying the leather bonds. "Why did you fuck me...?" He asked, his voice quiet, his gaze on something else. There was a pause. "Because I love you..." Kaoru whispered, untying Toshiya's other hand. As soon as the bassist's hands were free, Toshiya sprang up and hugged Kaoru. "I love you, too, Kaoru... I always have..." Toshiya's face buried in Kaoru's collar bone, his grip tight on the guitarist's naked flesh.

Kaoru kissed the top of Toshiya's head. "Yeah... I know..." Totchi nuzzled his head into Leader-sama's skin. "That felt real good, y'know..." Toshiya whispered with a giggle. Kaoru twirled Toshiya's soft blue hair around his slim fingers. "Yeah... I know..." He whispered, leaving a soft kiss on his forehead.


End file.
